bleach_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Hi No Akuma
Hi No Akuma (火の悪魔, Fiery Demon; Nickname: Akuma) is the manifested spirit of Xia Meihui's Zanpakuto. Hi No Akuma's appearance is from Hell Girl's Hone Onna, it is not my own. Appearance Hi No Akuma has black, long hair that she almost always keeps tied up in a traditional Japanese way with a decorative clip while wearing her kimono. However, when she changes her attire to something else, usually something of non-Japanese origin and of a casual style, she keeps her hair untied, or more uncommonly keeps it tied in a ponytail. The colour of her eyes are mid to light brown. She also wears red coloured lipstick. Hi No Akuma normally wears traditional Japanese clothing. Her normal attire is a blue kimono with a dark blue border lining the opening at the top. She wears the kimono over a white coloured nagajuban. The obi that keeps her kimono tied is red in colour, and it is tied in the front, unlike the normal practice to tie it in the back. For her footwear, she wears a pair of white jika-tabi. She also wears some accessories on her hair consisting of a brown decorative clip that keeps her hair tied, a white decorative piece of cloth, and a hairpin with a red decorative ball at the end of it. Personality She is a very polite whenever not in the middle of any fighting, and does not tend to raise her voice towards anyone. She is very intelligent, just like her master, and deceives people into what she wants to do easily, whether it is another Zanpakuto spirit or even a Soul Reaper. However, Xia has learned to not fall for her tricks and can see through all of that. Whenever in battle, Akuma can get out of control and go crazy. Whenever her master in in bankai and Akuma takes control, she will attack the opponent with no mercy, perhaps even laughing a creepy laugh and keeping a creepy smile; she even attacks allies "for the fun of it". There are two sides to her personality, just like her master. However, Akuma can be very loyal to ones she is close to, but still leads rather than follows. She can easily see through lies, and if one tries to lie to her, she attacks them, to teach them not to do so again. She enjoys peaceful places where no one bothers her, but she is up for a good fight. History Hi No Akuma has been with Xia ever since she first came into the Seireitei, choosing her most likely due to the fact that Xia was always considered a "demon", a perfect master for herself. She did not tell Xia who she was for a long time and haunted her dreams, but eventually Akuma did tell her her name around the time she was in the Shino Academy. Powers & Abilities Very high speed: '''Like her master, her speed is very high, she is the fastest of the Zanpakutos. Due to her very light weight, it allows her move very quickly. '''Fire Generation: Hi No Akuma is able to generate and manipulate fire for a variety of purposes. She tends to use this rather than her own sword, seeing it as more useful and effective. Examples of what she does includes throwing fireballs, a flaming shield, etc. Decent swordman: Due to using her fire generation so much, her skills as a swordsman decreases. Zanpakuto: The sealed form is just a normal katana with a blue handle and yellow diamond lace on it. The cross guard is a circular shape. *Shikai: it's release command is "Possess"(所有する, Shoyū suru) *Aoi honōnoken(“Blue Flaming Sword”): Her sword, apart from the handle, is engulfed in blue flames, raising the attack a fire-type moves. Moeru yōna surasshu(Fiery slash): Xia slashes her sword towards a direction, causing around a 10 foot tall slash to go towards that direction. The speed and power of this move depends on her health; if she is weak, it becomes slower and not as powerful, and then there is vice-versa. *Bankai: Seigyo moeru yōna akuma(Controlling fiery demon): During her bankai, a blue fiery vortex surrounds her, allowing her body to become engulfed in flames as well. Whenever the vortex disappears, she is shown to have a flaming demon tail, as well as two small horns on top of her head; her whole body is still in flames, but it does not affect her. With this, it allows hand-to-hand combat nearly impossible unless her opponent is willing to burn themselves. *Burūōbu(Blue Orb): This move can only be accomplished if the target is still; a blue flaming orb surrounds the opponent, and on her command she points at it and turns her sword 90 degrees, causing the orb to push in on the target, burning them. Senryō(Possession): Whenever her sword touches the opponent's weapon and she says this, her zanpakuto is transferred over to her enemy's sword, causing the opponent's zanpakuto to be useless(due to hers not making it capable to work anymore), as well as her own(However, her sword and appearance stay the same, and she is now in full control of her body). Now they only have a sword fight, and until Xia summons her own again it will stay like this. However, if the other's zanpakuto's spirit breaks out of the possession, the other is able to use their power again. Trivia Quotes References Category:Original Character Category:Zanpakuto Category:Hi no akuma Category:Female